Syaoran and Sakura 'Star cross'd lovers'
by Moon Star Goddess
Summary: UPDATED CH.3 ~S+S are forbidden to see each other but why? What will they do and how will it end? After reading Romeo + Juliet an idea went into my head, yet this isn't the exact same thing, but still they are in love and can't see each other.
1. Star Cross'd Lovers Take their Life

Syaoran + Sakura  
  
` Star cross'd Lovers Take their life'  
  
A short chapter story. I am reading Romeo + Juliet and I watched the modern version, the one with Leo Dicrapio, I mean DiCaprio and Claire Danes. Anyway I was reading some fanfics when I got the idea of Romeo and Juliet. Of course it isn't exactly like it but I'm following the tone. You know where they love each other but can't because of family issues. But just read and look with what I did with the plot. Hehe. And I have some writers block for the ending, but oo it'll be there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I don't get it Tomoyo" Sakura sat next to Tomoyo in Sakura's room.  
  
"Why, Tomoyo, Why must it be this way?"  
  
"It's alright Sakura, we'll find a way out. Your mother and father, may their souls be blessed, would have been happy for your decision. But Touya. He is the only one standing in your way. Just like the Elders are standing in Syaoran's way."  
  
"Tomoyo, Touya despises Syaoran, he has tried to remove him from my life ever since he has met him."  
  
"And once the elders found out about Syaoran and well his feelings, they forbid him to ever see you again. Yelan has tried to persuade the Elders to let him come here to visit you but sadly they don't agree. They are harsh. Plus they don't like the idea that your father was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Very harsh men."  
  
"I know, and so is Touya, he doesn't like Syaoran he forbids me to even write an email to him or even look at him, remember that day at the fair."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura walks with Tomoyo and Touya going to each game. While passing the goldfish stand (the one where you try to get a goldfish with a little net, oh well, I don't know what its called.), Syaoran appeared and S+S both stop to smile at each other. But only swift glances though, for if Touya saw that he would chase Syaoran till the end of his days.  
  
But good things don't come easily. Touya saw this action and glared at Syaoran. He took hold of Sakura's arm and led her away.  
  
"Sakura, I told you that I don't want you to see him ever. It's his fault that father is dead."  
  
"It isn't Touya, please believe me, it wasn't. They did it, the elders. They didn't agree with Dad being the half reincarnation of Clow reed. And mom well she died before I turned 4." She looked Sadly at the ground.  
  
"Sakura father was murdered by one of the men that the elders sent out. The elders knew father through Syaoran, if he never entered your life, father would have been fine. That Chinese gaki, he shall die."  
  
"No, Touya, you don't understand, it wasn't Syaoran."  
  
"He will pay, I will get him."  
  
"No Touya please you can't, you can't I won't let you harm him."  
  
"I must do what is right and this feels just and I won't allow you to see him, ever."  
  
"You can't"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
" Because you can't, if you harm him and never let me see him I'll never talk to you, Don't Hurt Syaoran, don't do this to me, I Love him!"  
  
Sakura placed her hands over her mouth knowing that now her brother was holding back the furious tension in his fists.  
  
"Is that so, Sakura,,, That you love the enemy?"  
  
"He's not the enemy."  
  
"He is to me and Sakura, as your older and responsible brother and caretaker, I FORBID you to lay eyes on him. He isn't worthy of my presence."  
  
"You can't do that, I have free will, I have my own life."  
  
" You're only sixteen, not yet eighteen. You don't have control on your life yet. And You might have free will but I have a greater advantage and I am your guardian, so I restrict this. I won't allow it."  
  
"Touya, no."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura but that's the way things must be. He hurt the one we love and now he can't see the one he loves."  
  
" Touya, please no."  
  
"Keep your silence and stop whining, it isn't the end of your life."  
  
" Well now it is." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Sakura walks back to Tomoyo with tears filling her eyes. They pass by the stand where Syaoran is and Sakura tries to look the other way so her brother won't notice. Syaoran sees her sad face and knows that Touya has restricted him to come even ten feet from her. Sakura meanwhile thinks of someway she can meet her love.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo stared sadly at the floor knowing the pain her dear friend was in.  
  
"Sakura, there will be a way."  
  
"I know, but Syaoran and I can't go on like this, hiding from everyone."  
  
" But this is best for now."  
  
As the girls finished chatting, a small knock was heard. Sakura got up from her seat and ran to the window. Tomoyo went over to the door and locked it.  
  
Syaoran waited patiently outside the window, while Sakura fidgeted with the lock.  
  
When he entered he gave her a brief kiss.  
  
"I waited till your brother wasn't in the living room, that way I was able to climb the tree."  
  
" What about the elders, what shall we do about them?"  
  
" There isn't much. They might have some knowledge of this, they have spies working for them, you know, its dangerous, who knows what they can do, who knows what can happen to us."  
  
"What is it about my brother and your clan, well the elders?"  
  
" My mother has tried to tell them some things that seemed important. I couldn't hear what she said exactly, my pesky cousin was also eavesdropping on the conversation and with the raucous I wasn't able to hear much."  
  
"Syaoran I love you. I don't want you to leave me, I don't want you on a retraining order from my brother. I want you here with me."  
  
"I love you too. I feel the exact way. There must be a way."  
  
They leaned in to kiss. Tomoyo watched happily with awe. Until someone was banging on the door from the other side yelling.  
  
"Syaoran quick, take this and run before he catches you." She took off her necklace and gave it to him.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing in there. I hear voices." Touya was yelling.  
  
"Well you must be cuckoo if ya hear voices" Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran slipped through the window giving Sakura another kiss.  
  
"Touya it's just me, Tomoyo. Sakura and I are trying on clothes that we uh, bought today."  
  
"Oh, well I'm still watching out so...uh.. Watch out" - _ -  
  
There was then silence.  
  
Sakura turned towards Tomoyo. "See what I mean? He won't allow me one second to myself."  
  
" I know, but it'll be over I know it will."  
  
Sakura stared out the window. She looked up at the bright stars in the nightly sky. (AN: yeah its night time. I forgot to mention that.) She thought of what it would be like if she can see him again but for a little longer.  
  
~*~` Star cross'd Lovers Take their Lives'~*~  
  
Syaoran was on his balcony staring at the stars thinking about Sakura.  
  
"My dear love, why must we be apart because of our guardians?" (meaning Touya and the elders, but hey you knew that)  
  
"Why must we run from our fears and let our love soon die out."  
  
"Even though it really won't but we won't be able to see each other one day. It will be over one day because we can't control them, those that are our families."  
  
He stared at her necklace the one with a moon and a star. He slowly walked over to his bed and noticed a letter on the floor. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
" Dear Syaoran LI,  
  
Action has been taken. We, the Elders, have sent out Gene, our finest espionage/warrior. We have seen your love affair with the supposed Mistress of the Cards and the daughter of the man who is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. That man named Fujitaka who shouldn't be. And now Gene will have to complete the task at hand and kill her. We have warned you to avoid her at all cost. Now we must only do what we have planned since the beginning. She must go.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Elders"  
  
Syaoran dropped the letter on the floor. "I knew it." He walked over to his box on his night table and opened it. Inside lay a small bottle of some strange liquid and his dagger. He looked over his shoulder to check if his sword was there.  
  
"I will protect you no matter what may come between us." He stood there staring at the open box. Then he finally lay down to rest.  
  
--------------=-----------------------  
  
Sakura was running down the street. Everywhere was dark. It was night and she was on the streets alone.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and she started to run a bit faster. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man wearing all black. He carried a dagger and he was following her.  
  
§¥§µ  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well that's what I have come up with so far. I know what the ending will be, well sort of. My favorite quote right now; a pair of `Star cross'd lovers take their life.'  
  
Tell me what you think. Review. If I don't see enough reviews, S+S will die a tragic death. Hahaha. Hehe sorry, but hey I'm in control of this story, it necessarily doesn't have to go along with the play. So I can add things here and there and maybe have a twist in the ending. 


	2. Who is Gene and What will Happen?

Syaoran and Sakura

'Star cross'd lovers take their life'

Chii-chan- Well this was sort of my time out story, because I have been having writer's block and no time to write the In Darkness fic. But somehow I'm writing this at the top of my head, so if anything gets confusing I apologize and ask me about it. Anyway here's the second chapter. Enjoy! ^ - ^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****** Sakura was running for dear life. A man was following her with a gun and he didn't look like he was after anyone else but her. Yet why her? As she turned the corner she saw Syaoran standing there. There she ran, into his arms. Hoping all of this would be over. But they didn't move and the man had caught up with Sakura and held his gun facing them both. The man slowly pulled the trigger and she screamed. ****

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. Her dream was so vivid. The man knew of Syaoran and her and he wanted her dead. Could it mean that someone was sent out by the elders? Sakura kept replaying the image in her head. 

"I need to get a drink of water." She got up from her bed and saw the moon was still there with the stars. Just looking at the scenery and felt sadness yet happiness at the same time.

"I have to go over to Tomoyo's house tomorrow. I have to sneak out of here."

~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~

Touya yelled from downstairs. 

"Sakura I need to go to work, I'm leaving you here with the alarm on."

"How will I talk to Tomoyo then?"

"Uh well have you ever heard of an invention called the 'telephone'?"

Sakura sweatdropped.

After she heard her brother's car leave the driveway, she called Tomoyo. 

"Ok I'm coming over now."

"He left you with the alarm again didn't her?"

"Ever since he didn't let me see Syaoran. He thinks he will come over or that I will leave."

"What if you leave through the windows?"

" I know but he has somehow blocked the windows downstairs and he thinks that there isn't any use to block the upstairs windows because well they are two stories high and I will never get out form there."

"Haha, but he forgot about the tree next to your room."

"That baka, but hey his baka-ness (not a real word, I know) is a benefit for me."

"Ok I'll see you later Sakura and be careful."

"Bye."

She ran into her room and opened the window. She climbed down the tree and off she went to Tomoyo's house.

After walking a few minutes she started to get this eerie feeling. The image in her dream popped into her head and now she stopped, to look at her surroundings. Then as if on cue she saw what she was hoping wasn't there, A shadow of a man from around the corner. Yet what if it wasn't the man she thought it was?

Anyway she wasn't going to risk it so she started to speed walk. And to her horrid surprise, she heard someone following her. His footsteps keeping up with hers.

She looked over her shoulder and there he was. The person she saw in her dreams. The same man pursuing her with a gun. Her heart started to jump and beat faster. Her mind was not in control, she didn't know what to do. A thought came to her. She had to run to Tomoyo's house, it was only a few blocks away and she could try to manage to miss any bullets coming at her.

She ran for dear life. Then she rounded the corner and ran up to the gates of Tomoyo's mansion. She forgot that the gates were locked and that she would have to wait for someone to open them for her. 

She looked up and saw the man turn the corner. Now she was hyperventilating. She felt her heart stop and tears were forming. The man smiled to himself and raised his gun towards Sakura.

The dream was for real. Except Syaoran wasn't here.

The man began to pull in his finger to shoot. Sakura waited. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and wait for the bullet to pierce her heart.

After few seconds she heard nothing of a gun but a sudden scream of pain and something falling on the floor. She opened her eyes and that Syaoran was standing there with his sword. He had slashed the arm of the man and he had dropped the gun. 

"Sakura, quick get inside."

"But you'll be.."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to meet you tonight at your house."

"Fine, I'll see you. But I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"It'll be ok, I need to take care of this." 

"But Syaoran."

He picked up the man and left quickly with just that. 

Tomoyo came running out.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"I think I am unless the man killed me and I'm a ghost."

"NO, I'm here and he didn't kill you."

"That was fast. I thought something happened. As if I died instantly."

"But you didn't die and something did happened but your "Romeo" saved you. Haha."

"Tomoyo."

"Well let's change the subject. You came here to tell me something. What is it?"

"A bit late for that now. It happened. The dream was real. Oh the horror, what else will happen tonight that will determine my destiny?"

"I'll walk you home."

"Arigatou. I don't get it. I just want to lie down on my bed and not open my eyes until everything turns out right."

"Who knows? Maybe things will change. You can't expect the world to be like this day in and day out. Thing happen and we must accept it. Sometimes it is worse and sometimes it can be for the best. Maybe you and Syaoran can finally end up together with no one in the way."

Sakura smiled.

"I hope so. Well let's get home before Touya comes."

~*~*~ Syaoran's House ~*~*~

Syaoran was in his living room with the man who had tried to kill Sakura.

"Gene, do you have to follow the Elders' rule. I thought you were a good friend."

"Syaoran, I have to do what the Elders say. Besides how can you fall in love with her?"

"I love her and I don't want you to get in the way."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. The elders have forbidden it. I wouldn't kill her if I was an elder. But this is real life and she has gotten in the way. Ours and yours."

"She has never gotten in the way, and definitely not in mine!"

"Look at you, you spend your time with her instead of taking care of your clan."

"I can't be alone the rest of my life, and I love her. How many times do I have to tell you Gene?"

"Can I have something to drink, all this ranting is hurting my throat."

Syaoran tightened his fist. But had an idea.

"Sure why not. Um, I should go into my room first to check if any letters have been left there by any old men."

"Eh, I doubt it. Yet there could be one for me stating why didn't I complete the task."

Syaoran walked into his room and over to his night table. He took out a small key and opened the box. Inside were the dagger and the small vile with the clear liquid inside. He took out vile and put it in his pocket.

"Gene, is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Um maybe some water so I can drink it fast and leave immediately to go finish my mission."

Syaoran poured the water into a mug and poured the clear liquid into it and stirred it. 'I don't want to exactly do this but I need to save Sakura. I know I'm not the kind to kill people but this is serious.' He thought.

"Here you go."

"Well" He drank the water and placed the mug down.

"There all gone and so will I be in a minute."

'How ironic' Syaoran thought.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just talking to myself. Oh and by the way the elders ask to see you."

"Oh then I shall be going. I should use my magic to get there fast or else I'll die if I'm late."

"Just leave."

"Bye"

"Farewell"

Once Gene left, Syaoran dropped the vile into the garbage. He had to meet up with Sakura.

It was already 8pm. It had been a long day and there were many brawls. 

"I just want all of this to end."

~*~*~ Sakura's house ~*~*~

"Sakura, have you seen my ring?"

"Which one out of all of them?" - _ -;;

"The one that sort of matched your necklace."

"The one I gave to Syaoran?"

"Wasn't that the one with the moon and stars?"

"Yeah"

"Well then have you seen it?"

"Yeah its right here. Look." She put her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. 

"oh ok, I was worried I lost it. Keep it on though. Actually Keep it if you like. That way Syaoran and you have something that looks the same."

"Yeah he should be here any minute."

She went over to unlock her window so that way he would enter right away. She looked up at the dark night. The stars were shining bright and the moon was full. It looked like the ring only that the moon was a crescent. This scenery made her feel happy and sad for some strange reason.

AN: Ok I'm going to manipulate time here. In the next chapter, Touya will be the main character. It'll be like a flashback. Where he remembers when one of the warriors/agent from the Li Clan went out to murder their father. That's next chapter. Then the ending might be in CH. 4.

Review ^ - ^


	3. Touya and the Past

Syaoran and Sakura  
  
'Star Cross'd Lovers Take Their Life'  
  
  
  
AN: I'm back again. Wow I haven't updated a lot lately but that's because of school. And since this week I had off I was able to send out and update many times. But sadly the week has come to an end and so will my updates. I will however still try to type when I have the time. And I'll try to solve my writer's block. That's why I'm putting this up as ch. 3, where Touya is thinking about the past. Meanwhile, I'll be thinking of ch.4 and what I should do.  
  
I know some of you don't like the idea of both of them dying. Or even one of them. But I have to do something. And its only one fic, my other fics are about them together and living. But I'll see what I can do to this story. If a lot and I mean a lot of you really really don't want S+S to die then you must put it in the review and if I see that a myriad of you don't want this then I'll see what I can do to make my readers happy. Haha I'm the type of person to do that all the time.  
  
Wow that was a big intro, oh well on to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya was at work. He was staring into space with some things on his mind.  
  
'Sakura and her relationship with that Gaki. She didn't notice that he was the cause of her and his pain. He was the only reason why their father wasn't around anymore. If his clan didn't know about his relationship with Sakura then they wouldn't have researched about her life. They wouldn't have known about father and his half reincarnation of Clow Reed.'  
  
Touya stood up from his chair and walked downstairs to the cafeteria. All this was cluttering his mind and he needed to think to type up his paper. His boss was expecting him to come up with a written report for Thursday's deadline. He had his news information with him but everything at that moment was filling up his thoughts.  
  
'I must end this relationship somehow. Sakura will end up getting hurt and even though I don't like that kid, I guess I don't want him to be endangered by his clan as well, or else Sakura will be upset for days to come.'  
  
Touya had to sit down for a moment. 'But I guess I don't really care if he winds up dead. I'll even kill him myself.'  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura were in the yard having a small family's day out. The day was normal in Touya's eyes. He didn't sense anything dangerous around. If Sakura felt anything she would've been on the lookout. The day was how could I say it, beautiful. Everything was serene and basically it was just an ordinary day where nothing would happen. Would it?  
  
"Touya did anyone call me today? Or did you hang up on him as usual?" She narrowed her eyes at him for this.  
  
"No monster, no one called you today. Hey but I do want to know where you're going tomorrow? I heard you were going to someone's house was it?" He glared at her as if knowing whose house she was going to?"  
  
Sakura noticed what he meant and yelled at him.  
  
"Ah Touya how can you eavesdrop on my conversation."  
  
"Father, you can't possibly let Sakura go over to what's his face's house tomorrow."  
  
"Touya, stop being a pest." She walked back into the house and glared at him before entering. "And stop calling me a monster. I'm not a child!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, what are we going to do about her?"  
  
Fujitaka looked up with a smiling face. "She's growing up, isn't she. I remember her in grade school as a cheerleader and always hanging out with her friends. She still does hang out with Tomoyo and she's dating Syaoran. She's so happy. She reminds me of Nadeshiko."  
  
"Dad you can't let her stay over that gaki's house."  
  
"She's grown up she can do what she likes."  
  
"But I don't want her to."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Touya remembered that day. He and his father were outside. Sakura had already left, leaving her father and brother in the backyard.  
  
From the back Touya heard the bell. He walked up to the door and opened it. Standing before him was a man dressed in black from head to foot, except face and hands and, oh well you get me. I hope.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
The stern man just looked around. "Where's Kinomoto Fujitaka?"  
  
"In the back. Who are you?"  
  
"I have no reason to tell you."  
  
"Then I can't let you see my father."  
  
"Look kid, I have to carry out my assignment. I am" The man paused trying to think if he should just say who he is. "An agent from the Elders."  
  
"Do you know my father?"  
  
"In a way Yes, but not directly."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Just get him."  
  
After the agent walked into the backyard. Fujitaka stopped to smile at the person entering. "Hello May I help you."  
  
The man looked at Touya and at Fujitaka.  
  
"Young man will you please leave us alone for a minute. I don't think you want to partake in this."  
  
"No, whatever you have to say, you can as well as say it in front of me."  
  
"Whatever you like."  
  
"Fujitaka, do you know you are the half reincarnation of Clow reed. And that your daughter has magic in her and she has taken the cards away from us."  
  
Fujitaka just stood there silently.  
  
"Well did you?" The man looked irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry if she took anything away from you. But She's not here at the moment. She's over at Syaoran Li's house."  
  
The man fell. Sort of. "You say She is at Li Syaoran's house. This cannot be." He whispered the last sentence to himself.  
  
"But you know you have interfered. You weren't supposed to be the half reincarnation of Clow Reed it has maddened my elders. I came here on a task. And I must complete the task."  
  
The man jumped in the air and revealed a sword in his hand.  
  
Touya eyes widened. He ran to where his father was. The man seemed to already take note of that and did some 180° turn and kicked Touya with his leg. He tried to make Touya unconscious but his plan didn't work well. Yet Touya couldn't move. It felt as if his chest and stomach were burning.  
  
Then the man kept running with his sword and getting ready to attack. Fujitaka knew what was going to happen, yet all he said was "Take care, and Take Care of Sakura."  
  
Touya only heard this but didn't know what was happening. He saw black dots forming before his eyes. That happened when he tried to stand up real fast and his blood wasn't pumping right.  
  
He didn't hear anything at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya felt a tear in his eye, but it wouldn't come out. He was already in his chair. He knew that the elders were from that gaki's family. 'That agent must have reported that Sakura was that brats girlfriend.' He shivered at that word. 'now they might go after her.' 'I have to do something. Even if it means to kill the brat, I have to do something. Sakura can always find someone else.  
  
For the time now, I need to plot. I need to know what to do.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura. Someone is out here wanting to talk to you." Tomoyo walked up cheerfully towards her. Sakura met up with Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, I have a plan, how to end it all. I need your help as well as Tomoyo's."  
  
The three of them stood by Tomoyo's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhh The next chapter is the last one. Ahh I left a double cliffhanger. What will Touya do? What will S+S do? Hehe I'm so evil. Remember everyone, I just finished reading Romeo and Juliet. So if I don't get reviews, tragic will really happen. I have a specialty to make things gory. Mwahahahaha. So review unless you really want to see what happens in my next chapter.  
  
No one knows how it'll happen. And no one knows what will happen. Will they live? Will they die? Hahaha I have an idea of what will happen, but I can always change if there is no reviews so try to get people to read this.  
  
REVIEW. 


End file.
